


a peek of someday

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 1960s, Allusions to period typical homophobia, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: One summer, Patsy and Delia go on holiday together and dream of a more tolerant future.





	a peek of someday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2018 prompt 6.vacation from 

One summer they rent a small holiday cottage together in the Cotswolds, pooling their funds, and spend a lovely week there, relaxing and enjoying the quiet, which is much in need however they might feel about their work and the fulfillment which it provides.

In the cottage, they do not need to hide, nor pretend, they can just be  _ them _ .

‘I wish it could always be like this,’ Delia sighs, cuddled to Patsy’s side on the too-narrow bed, Patsy stroking her hair idly. Knowing that they can be as scantily clad as they want without fear of getting caught is a thrill, ‘don’t you?’

Patsy heaves her own sigh. ‘Yes. Us, always, not needing to hide. Being  _ honest _ .’

But honesty where others can see isn’t for them, even if love is, even when neither of them feels ashamed of that love.

Their vacation is a welcome and much needed distraction from their daily lives and the need to hide their affection, even if they do need to be cautious, here where no-one knows them. But walking together in the wilds they can sneak a kiss and holding hands on occasion isn’t that scandalous, to the locals they are just friends spending a vacation together because they have not yet married and two friends vacationing together is more proper than an unmarried couple, even when they are just that, for all intents and purposes.

‘Maybe we can be… someday,’ Delia says hopefully.

Patsy smiles. ‘Yes. Some day…’


End file.
